gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2007/Nov-Dec/Announcements/Evolving Item Report
]] The Evolving Item Report for 2007. Notice that Dr. Singh's avatar has replaced Timmy (and other co-hosts) in the announcements since he is no longer present as a character. November 02 Introducing the Gaia Cash Shop * This is Cindy Donovinh reporting from the grand opening of the Gaia Cash Shop! The elegant Flynn has opened the doors to her new boutique, La Victoire, where you can buy exclusive items with your Gaia Cash. :Choose from a fine selection of luxury items, including gifts for special occasions, cute plushies, cool Halloween stuff and our amazing new evolving items, which grow and change over time. :The Cash Shop also makes it easier than ever to get Monthly Collectibles. Just select the Collectible envelope from the store, try it on to see how it suits you, and click "Buy with Cash" to get it instantly. Easy! If you're the old-fashioned type, you can still buy Monthly Collectibles the usual way, too. :As a special Grand Opening promo, we'll throw in a free Halloween gift with your first Gaia Cash Shop purchase. This is a limited-time offer, so don't miss out! You can access the Gaia Cash shop under the "Market" menu in Gaia's main navigation bar. Visit the Market Homepage to Check it Out! Looking for Gaia Cash? You can pick some up at our Gaia Cash page, or find Gaia Cash Cards at Target and Rite Aid stores. 12 Fausto's Bottle is Changing ]] * Dr. Singh: Good day, Gaian friends! This is Dr. Singh with your Evolving Item Report. I've been out in the field for quite some time now, studying the habits and growth patterns of some of Gaia's rarest creatures. :Timmy: Jeepers, doc! It's great to have you back! Everyone's been going bonkers over these Evolving Items, and they don’t even know what they're gonna turn into! Dr. Singh: Thanks, Timmy! I recently found out that the importers over at the Gaia Cash Shop have been offering some rare evolving items for sale, so I thought I'd give everyone some quick insight into how they work. Each type of Evolving Item will grow at its own pace. They start out like you: small, shrill and ungainly. As they grow, they'll become larger and more complicated. Who knows, Timmy-- one day you might grow up, too! :Timmy: I sure hope not, doc! So how do I know when my item is gonna change? Dr. Singh: I'm still conducting research into the strange biology of evolving items. Sometime soon I'll be unveiling my findings to the world in the form of an Evolving Items Profile Page. You'll be able to check it any time to see the latest updates on item evolution! :Timmy: But doc, I don't wanna wait! I want to see them change now! Dr. Singh: I've got good news for you, sprout. Fausto's bottle is already showing signs of evolution! If you have Fausto's Bottle, go look at your inventory. When you click on it, it will bring up two icons: the one on the left is the item's default icon, and it won't do anything when you click on it. The icon on the right is the item's current stage of evolution. Click on that one to equip it and view its newest form. Here, take a look: :Timmy: Holy smackerjacks, doc! You mean Fausto's Bottle is changing already? Dr. Singh: You bet! Everyone who bought Fausto's bottle before this afternoon should try removing it from their avatar and then putting it back on. They'll notice that it's started to change. Timmy: What if I buy one from the Cash Shop today? Will it already be changed? Dr. Singh: No, Timmy. Evolving items are sold in generations. If you buy Fausto's Bottle today, you'll receive the second generation of the item, so it will take some time to start evolving. Once the second generation begins to evolve, the Cash Shop will begin selling a third generation, and so on. If you want to buy an evolving item, don't hesitate too much… items in the Cash Shop are subject to change, so you might miss your chance if you wait too long! :Timmy: Wowee zowee! So the sooner I buy an evolving item, the quicker it'll get to its final stage? Dr. Singh: Exactly! That's it for this edition of the Evolving Item Report. We'll be back soon with more exciting updates! Say goodbye, Timmy! :Timmy: I'm so excited all the time! I think I have a serious problem with my metabolism! 21 New Items & Evolving Item Report * Dr. Singh: Hi, everybody! I'm Dr. Singh, Gaia's resident naturalist, and this is my… Timmy. :Timmy: Howdy, folks at home! I hope to tell ya, I'm so goshdarned excited about this update that I can't hardly contain myself! Dr. Singh: I'm sure we can find a way to contain you. You'll notice I brought this 55-gallon steel drum and this welding torch… :Timmy: Golly, Doc, you're such a joker! Say, why not tell the nice people about this week's evolution? Dr. Singh: Of course. My studies have concluded that Generation One of the Corallus Egg and Tama's Basket are due to evolve today! If you own these items, visit the My Avatar page, remove and reequip the item, and then save your avatar. You'll notice that both of the items have started to change! :Timmy: Leapin' lizards! What the heck are these things gonna turn into? Dr. Singh: Now Timmy, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for these nice people. They'll just have to wait and see! If you'd like to experience the evolution for yourself, go visit Flynn at the Gaia Cash Shop. That's it for this week's update; stay tuned for more evolutionary news. Say goodbye, Timmy! :Timmy: But I'm desperately lonely! 26 Cash Shop Update: More New Items & The Evolving Item Report * Dr. Singh: Good afternoon, Gaians. We have some exciting news to report: Fausto's Bottle has entered its next state of evolution! :Timmy: Golly goosefeathers, doc! It's comin' out of the bottle! Dr. Singh: It sure is, Timmy. If you're a proud owner of Fausto's Bottle, you can see the change for yourself: just go to your Avatar screen and try removing and reequipping the item. :Timmy: And what's this I hear about a brand new evolving item? Dr. Singh: Ah, yes, the mysterious Pantheracorax Agate. I've never seen a specimen quite like this before. I'll be studying it further in the coming weeks; only time will tell what will hatch from this item, but I've got a few hunches. It's quite magnificent, isn't it? :Timmy: No kiddin'! It's so magnificent that I could just shriek at top of my tiny lungs and keep on shriekin' 'til I can't shriek no more! Eeeeeeeeeee! Dr. Singh: That's quite enough, Timmy. :Timmy: Yheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Dr. Singh: Remember what I said about welding you in a barrel, Timmy? 30 Cash Shop Update: What's in the OMG Box!? * Dr. Singh: Welcome to the Evolving Item Report! Hopefully we can get through this pretty quickly, since I've followed through on my threats to weld Timmy into a metal drum. Isn't that right, Timmy? :Timmy: Mmph! You sure did, Doc! It's downright awful in here! Ha! Dr. Singh: This week, the DandiiDooDad has started to evolve! If you've got a DandiDooDad in your inventory, make sure you unequip it and then reequip it. You'll notice that it's changed into a glorious ball of fluff! There's also a brand new Evolving Item: the Pora Ice! This interesting specimen evolves much faster than most items. It will undergo its full evolution during the month of December! :Timmy: Jinkies, I sure wish I could see it! It's pretty dark in here, except for all this glowin' green stuff. Say, Doc, whattaya think this stuff is? Dr. Singh: Don't you worry about that glowing stuff, Timmy. Just sit tight and be nice and quiet and we'll have you out of there in no time. :Timmy: I sure hope so! The air's gettin' a little thin in here. I wouldn't have anything to breathe at all if it weren't for all these fumes! Dr. Singh: Patience, my young friend! December 06 Fausto's Bottle + a brand new item * Dr. Singh: Good afternoon, students! Welcome to this week's Evolving Item Report. We've got some exciting news about this week's evolutions, so let's get right to it! Are you ready, Timmy? :Timmy: You betcha! Let's… YEEP… see if I can do this before the fumes get to me! Dr. Singh: Indeed! First up, we've got a brand new evolving item for you! Hermes' Moon is a strange celestial object that orbits your avatar. Though it looks like a small moon, I'm detecting that there's life stirring within it. It seems that there's more to this item that meets the eye… much more. This is destined to be one of the most incredible premium items in Gaia's history. :Timmy: Golly gangbusters! That's… YEEP… incredi… YEEP! …incredible! Dr. Singh: Quiet that yelping, my young friend. We've got serious business to attend to! :Timmy: Sorry doc, all these fumes are making me yelp somethin' fierce. It's like I can't control myself! Dr. Singh: Hold it in, Timmy! Anyway, we've also got some amazing news on the evolution front. The Pora Ice is starting to evolve already! This item is available through December only, so make sure you don't miss it. Its cellular structure allows for extremely rapid evolution, so it will be completely evolved by the end of the month. :Timmy: YEEP! Dr. Singh: But we've saved the best for last: Fausto's Bottle is finally starting to show the first hints of its true form. I won't ruin the surprise, but owners of the first generation of Fausto's Bottle will be seeing a shocking change in their item today. This is just the beginning; my research indicates that Fausto's Bottle will continue to grow and evolve for quite some time before reaching its ultimate state. :Timmy: Wowsers! I'd be hoppin' with excitement if I had any… YEEP… room to hop in this thing! Any chance you'll be lettin' me out soon, doc? Dr. Singh: Patience, my shrieking squire! As soon as you learn to settle down, we'll have you out of there in a jiffy. :Timmy: Sounds great! All this toxic sludge is startin' to make my chromosomes hurt, and I think I'm… YEEP… developing night vision! Dr. Singh: That's all for this time, ladies and gentlemen! If you're the proud owner Fausto's Bottle or the Pora Ice, you can see these evolutions for yourself. Just visit the My Avatar page to remove and reequip your item. You can get the new generations of these evolving items in the Gaia Cash shop, under the Market menu of the navigation bar. So long! :Timmy: Bye bye, folks! 13 Pora Ice and the Pantheracorax Agate * Dr. Singh: Hi, everybody! Welcome to the Evolving Item Report, your source for the latest scientific news. I'm Dr. Singh, Gaia's resident naturalist and evolving item expert, and this is my little pal Timmy. :Timmy: Hiya, doc! Sure is great to be out of that barrel! YEEP! Dr. Singh: I think it was a good experience for you, young man. Not only will your exposure to a little bit of radioactive G-Corp sludge build character, it might also do wonders for your physique. How do you feel? :Timmy: YEEP! I'm feelin' fantastic, as always! My only complaint is that it's kinda hard to open my eyes right now. Dr. Singh: That's the magic of evolution at work, little friend. That G-Corp sludge is doing wonderful things to your constitution. Before you know it, you'll be seeing things in a whole new light! :Timmy: Golly, thanks! But enough about me and my-- YEEP!-- painfully swollen eyes. Let's talk about the evolving items! Dr. Singh: Indeed! Two items have evolved this week. First, the first-generation Pantheracorax Agate is starting to show some signs of life stirring within! Though it hasn't revealed its true nature yet, this stone egg is now one step closer to hatching. The fast-evolving Pora Ice has a slightly bigger change this week. The first generation of the adorable little bear is growing up! In his new adolescent form, he can sit at your side or cling to you like a backpack. Isn't he cute, Timmy? :Timmy: You betcha! Remember, if you wanna check out the new forms of your items, go to the My Avatar screen, then remove the item and put it back on. Dr. Singh: To pick up an evolving item for yourself, visit the Gaia Cash Shop. That's all for this week's Evolving Item Report. Say goodnight, Timmy! :Timmy: YEEP! See ya later, folks! I hope! 19 Cash Shop Update: New Winter Items & Evolving Item Report * Welcome, Cash Shop customers! We've got some big news today: new items, new features, and a crazy-huge evolving item report with Dr. Singh and Timmy! Let's get right into it. Featured Items: We've added a new category to the Cash Shop navigation dropdown: the Featured Items list includes all the newest, coolest and best-selling stuff in the Cash Shop, so be sure to take a look! New Items: Let it Snow: The perfect winter accessory! Let it Snow has tons of poses, including a swirling blizzard, a snowman pal, frosty breath and a snowdrift on your head. Angelic Earmuffs: Keep your ears warm in chilly weather with these heavenly winged earmuffs. Demonic Earmuffs: Add a little sass to your winter getup with these wicked little earmuffs. New Evolving Items: Scroll down this page to read the Evolving Item Report! Dr. Singh and Timmy have two cool new evolving items to show you, plus news about all this week's evolutions. Stay tuned! Items Leaving: :On December 27th, the following items will be rotated out of the Cash Shop: *Green Corallus Egg *Tama's Basket *DandiiDooDad Spore :Get 'em while they're available, because we don't know when they'll be brought back! You can visit the Gaia Cash Shop by moving your mouse over the "Market" menu and selecting "Gaia Cash Shop." Now, let's turn it over to Dr. Singh and Timmy! ---- * Dr. Singh: Welcome to another Evolving Item Report, your top source for all the latest biology news! I'm Dr. Singh, Gaia's top naturalist, and this is my rapidly-mutating assistant, Timmy. :Timmy: Howdy, everybody! YEEP! I'm Timmy, and I'm feelin' wonderful! Dr. Singh: We've got a lot of important information this week, so let's get right into it! First up, a big announcement. Many people have been wondering if they'll ever have access to an evolving item's previous poses. We have some great news: when an item has reached its final state of evolution, all of the items previous poses will become available. With patience, your evolving item will 'unlock' and become an amazing multi-pose item. :Timmy: YEEPers, doc! That's outstanding! Dr. Singh: The good news doesn't end there: we've also got two brand-new evolving items in the Cash Shop today! First up, we have the delicate Biancamella, which looks like a lovely little bowl of sugar. I can't even begin to imagine what sweet things are hiding inside! Secondly, there's the Orindae, a horrible little blob of something-or-other floating in a plain jar. As a biologist, I have a deep respect for all living things. Except this one. This one doesn't impress me at all. But then again, you never know when something ugly might develop into something incredible… :Timmy: Like me, for example! Being exposed to industrial waste was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've got these big ol' fantastic eyeballs now! YEEP! I can see through stuff! Dr. Singh: Careful where you look, Timmy! In other news, it's a big week for evolution. Four items are evolving today: Hermes' Moon, Tama's Basket, Pora Ice and Fausto's Bottle. :Timmy: Remember folks, if you wanna see what your item has turned into, visit the My Avatar screen. You'll need to remove the item from your avatar, then put it back on. Dr. Singh: To get one of these great evolving items for yourself, visit the Gaia Cash Shop. That's all the time we have, this week, but look for more evolving item news soon! :Timmy: Holy smokes, doc! I'm goin' mad with my own power! YEEP! 27 Pora Ice has completed its evolution * Dr. Singh: Hello, nature lovers! I'm Dr. Singh, Gaia's resident biologist, and this is my strange little mutating companion, Timmy. How are you feeling, Timmy? You're looking a little scruffier than usual… :Timmy: Scruffy like a fox! I may be losing a few clumps of hair here and there, but I'm fit as a fiddle! I can see through concrete and… YEEP! ...everything feels like slow motion! Dr. Singh: That's wonderful! Your evolution seems to be progressing quite rapidly. That toxic G-Corp sludge must have completely scrambled your DNA. :Timmy: Gee, I sure hope so! My old DNA was nothin' special. Dr. Singh: And speaking of evolution, we've got some exciting evolving item news! Four items are changing today: the DandiiDooDad Spore, the Pantheracorax Egg, the Green Corallus Egg and the Pora Ice. :Timmy: Wowee zowee, doc! Doesn't that mean that the Pora Ice is now finished with its evolution? Dr. Singh: That's right, Timmy! Pora Ice owners are in for quite a treat today. If you own a first-generation Pora Ice, it will now be totally unlocked, meaning you can equip any previous state of evolution. :Timmy: YEEP! Dr. Singh: You said it, little buddy! In other news, a few evolving items are now out of stock. We're currently sold out of Green Corallus Eggs, Tama's Baskets and DandiiDooDad Spores. We may get more shipments in later, so keep an eye out. In the meantime, these items will only be available in the Gaia Marketplace and, if you're very lucky, in the OMG Box. :Timmy: That's it for this week's report, folks! The doc and I will be back real soon with more evolving item news. Have a great YEEP! Dr. Singh: And remember: if you want to pick up an evolving item for yourself, visit the Gaia Cash Shop. Goodnight! Category:Evolving Item Reports